David Montgomery
David P. "Monty" Montgomery is the main antagonist of the British comic book series Death Sentence. He is a depraved, hedonistic stand-up comedian who has contracted the G+ virus, a sexually-transmitted disease which grants people superhuman abilities before killing them within six months. As a result of his hedonism, Monty decides to use his powers to do whatever he wants during the time he has left before the disease kills him. Since creative ideas amplify one's powers, Monty seeks to become the most powerful being in the world, leading to him eventually becoming a global threat. Biography David "Monty" Montgomery was born into an abusive household. His father would often physically hurt his mother, but soon abandoned the family. Monty had a strange relationship with his mother; she breastfed him well into adolescence, something which likely paved the way for his later sexually unrestrained behavior. He was bullied in high school, but found that he was able to use comedy as a defense mechanism. He later became a stand-up comedian, but found little success until he began using raunchy material which made fun of taboo subjects such as race and disability. Monty at first enjoyed his fame, but eventually began to grow bored with using drugs and having anonymous sex, as he started seeing such activities as mundane. Upon getting infected with the G+ virus, Monty gains the power to make people do whatever he wants them to do. During an appearance on a talk show, he spots an attractive young nun and decides that he wants "a slice of the holy plate." Using his powers, he coerces the nun into having sex with him, then simply grins when she cannot actually remember the encounter and is horrified. Two cops later show up to question him about the incident, as the nun's colleagues reported Monty for sexual assault. Monty makes no attempt to conceal what he had done, and even showed the officers some pictures he took during the assault. The disgusted officers attempt to arrest Monty, but he brainwashes them into dropping their investigation. Seemingly out of pettiness, he also urinates in their cups of tea and commands them both to drink it, which they have no choice but to do. Later, Monty accepts an invitation to perform at an event that will also be attended by the Queen of England. Though the comic implies that the show Monty put on was fairly weak, he hypnotizes the crowd into praising him. He then enters the royal apartments and, tricks the queen into having sex with him. The next day, he joins the Royal Family for an awkward breakfast before telepathically murdering them all by making their heads explode. He then declares himself to be the new king of England. The military responds quickly, but Monty easily defeats the entire battalion by making the soldiers opposing him all commit suicide. With nobody left to stand in his way, Monty is now in control of England. Within a mere 24 hours, London descends into complete chaos under his rule. Next, Monty invades a group of men discussing how to stop him and decapitates the Prime Minister. He then broadcasts his message on national television, hypnotizing everyone in England and causing everyone in the country to forsake any authority and become murderers and sexual deviants. Monty is displeased to learn that a naval army is headed his way to stop him, and is even more displeased when a drunken man vomits on his jacket. After punishing the man by blowing his head up, Monty is further agitated by the crowd of people around him and kills them all in the same manner. Meanwhile, two other G+ patients, Verity Fette and Danny "Weasel" Waisell, have been being trained to utilize the powers they have been given by the disease in hopes of stopping Monty. When they get to London, they have a brief fight with Monty, but the latter has managed to expand his powers far more than they have, and they are quickly forced to retreat. Monty then confers with one of his men and decides to get rid of some "surplus" (citizens restricting his powers) in order to expand his sphere of influence to better utilize his powers against the incoming naval fleet. He is warned that the people he's about to kill include children and the elderly, but mirthfully brushes this off and telepathically explodes the heads of over one million people. Among the casualties is Weasel's young son. Monty flies out to sea and easily decimates the entire naval army by forcing them to turn their missiles on each other. Upon returning to land, he is confronted by Verity, who engages him in a fight. Verity uses her powers to create images from Monty's own mind. He is briefly put to a stop when Verity creates an image of Monty's mother. This causes Monty to break down and cry, and question the choices he'd made. However, he quickly regains his composure and punches the mirage. He states that his motivations, selfish as they are, are still valid and that for all the power he has obtained, he still only wants more. As he's about to kill Verity, she informs him that the fight was only meant to serve as a distraction. Monty realizes too late that a nuclear missile has been fired at him, which destroys all of central London with him still in it. Miraculously, Monty survives the blast, albeit badly burned and seemingly having suffered a mental breakdown. As he is deliriously raving about how he'll screw everyone over, Weasel materializes behind him and cuts him in half with a large metal beam as revenge for killing his son, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Personality Monty is an arrogant and selfish man whose only concern in life is the satisfaction of his immediate needs. Likely as a result of his inappropriate relationship with his mother, Monty often engaged in depraved sexual behavior. As seen in a flashback, this was the case even before he got his powers. In said flashback, he is shown raping a woman while holding her head inside a toilet. She asks him why he is doing it, and his reply is simply "because I can." Throughout most of the series, Monty is shown engaging in sex with multiple women at a time, most of which have been brainwashed into compliance by his powers. He is also shown to be incredibly cruel and petty. Early on in the series when two police officers attempt to arrest him for sexual assault, he urinates in their tea and then forces them to drink it. Later, he murders a man merely for vomiting on his jacket, and subsequently kills an entire crowd of people for annoying him. Many of his heinous acts are committed for no reason at all. When one interviewer questions his motivations, he starts giving a speech about how he is trying to scare the rest of the world into being peaceful before bursting out laughing halfway through at the interviewer's reaction. Seeing as how he is a comedian, Monty has a very dark sense of humor which is sometimes evident when he is committing his atrocities. An example of this is how it is mentioned that he forced an Air Force fleet to re-enact scenes from the movie Top Gun until they crashed their planes. Trivia * Monty appears to have been based at least partially on comedian Russell Brand. He bears a physical resemblance to Brand, and Brand is a self-confessed sex addict like Monty. * He is also similar to the Purple Man and Kilgrave (two iterations of the same character). Like them, he possesses the power to make anyone do whatever he wants. Category:Psychopath Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Psychics Category:Supervillains Category:Nihilists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Rapists Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Usurper Category:Monarchs Category:Anarchist Category:Brainwashers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Pure Evil